A fracture of the calcaneus (i.e., heel bone) often results from a fall from a height in which a person lands on his/her feet. Injuries to the calcaneus often damage the subtalar joint, causing the joint to become stiff and making it difficult to walk. Calcaneal fractures may be treated by reducing the fracture and fixing the fracture with screws and/or bone plates. These fixation procedures, however, often require an open surgical reduction and fixation, increasing the risk of dehicense.